Games
by Grimm-Inuoka004
Summary: Orihime's bored and wants to play a game. The entertainment of cards and boards can only do so much. So, that's where the video games come in and Ulquiorra's there to supervise.


**A/N:**** Couldn't help it. I was supposed to work on another one-shot requested of my sis, but I just had to do this!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach**

**SH4**

It's been months since Orihime's been captured and kept in her cell and out of all the worry and pressures of those risking their lives to fighting Aizen and taking her home as well as the difficulties of handling arrancars that were a bit too curious about her, there was one thing that stuck out like a very sore thumb and that was her boredom. If she wasn't choking her guard with questions of her friends' well being she was begging for something to occupy her time. A pack of cards, board games, chess although it was one of the very few that Ulquiorra allowed it wasn't very helpful in her case with a pile of losses and falling back to square one. After a time she had ran out of suggestions that would appeal to both the guard and the prisoner and simply sat there at the small white table with his eyes staring at her distantly. She was looking through a few magezines that Halibel was kind enough to bring her. There were three of different subjects; fashion, movie stars, and finally one that was filled with various video games.

"Hey, Ulquiorra can I get a game?" She asked, flinging off her seat and staring longingly at him.

"Woman, we've been through this several times. I have already went through the trouble of getting you several other items to occupy your time."

"But I keep on losing and it's no fun when I'm the one that loses constantly!" She whined dropping her arms to her sides and pulling a face.

"That is of no importance to me. You simply need to strategize better if you wish to beat your opponent." He turned away from her to gesture towards the chess board that was lying on the couch with it's elegant pieces arranged accordingly and ready for another round bringing out a scowl from the girl. She turned back at him and pouted.

"Please? I just want one more game and I promise I won't ever ask for anything else! Please?" She clasped her hands together, trying desperately to get him to approve.

"No."

A sudden weight fell on his middle. Looking down he found that the girl had thrown herself on him, her arms holding tight around his abdomen and even over his arms where his hands were in his pockets. "What are you doing?"

"Please, just get me one more game? You don't even have to play with me, I can just play by myself!"

Her chin was resting against his stomach as she stared up at him with hopeful eyes. He found it odd that she would be fine with playing by herself, but it would finally get him away from the horrible board games that were boring as hell. Then again, he did enjoy a simple game of chess now and then. He picked up his gaze and stared at the moon through three bars, contemplating the request she was making.

"What sort of game are you so interested in to make you act this way?"

Instantly, Orihime tore away from him and picked up a magezine that had a picture of some person in a uniform with a helmet hiding his face, holding a firearm. Standing beside him, she turned a few pages and pointed to a section of the page and explained the purpose of the game. It was clearly meant for one player and it seemed to be of some interest, however small.

"What else would you require to play this game?"

"A tv, a Play Station 2 and a memory card." She pointed to the images for him to see and at the prices as well. She was silently cringing at them, fearful that he would immediately say no at the price of each item, instead he merely nodded and turned away from her, taking the magezine with him.

"I will speak with Aizen of this matter. Until then, you will have to wait."

She tried to surpress a squeal of excitement. "Thank you, Ulquiorra!"

* * *

"A video game?"

"Yes, she seems rather persistent to play it."

"Hmm, well it certainly is interesting." He flipped through the pages and took some time reading through it. He became particular engrossed in the magezine that it wasn't until he heard another person enter that he snapped his head back up. "Why hello there, Grimmjow." The moment he saw his hair he immediately dipped his head back into the magezine and became quiet.

"The hell's up with Elvis?" He asked, pointing at Aizen with a thumb.

"Pardon?"

"I said, what the hell's up with Aizen?" Ulquiorra shot him a glare at the odd name he had just called the ex-shinigami. "Man, you do not watch television, do you?"

"A television, you have one?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Ulquiorra, I will allow Miss Inoue to play whatever she may wish, but I require a few other of these games." At the sound of his suddenly loud voice, the two espada quickly straightened up by instinct. "Grimmjow, you will accompany him and assist in gathering the requested items. I have circled a few that are mandatory to obtain. Should you do as I say without a single complaint you may have one as well." The sixth's jaw was just about to open in a whine only to shut with a snap, catching the magezine that was tossed his way and flipping through it.

"Sweet! Let's go, weirdo!"

With an annoyed and tired sigh Ulquiorra opened up a garganta and proceeded to go about retrieving the games.

It wasn't until later where Orihime was playing solitaire that her door was opened without the decency of a knock and in came Ulquiorra holding a few bags in both arms along with Grimmjow who was cursing a mile a minute. He with the aid of a few other arrancar was carrying his flat screen tv into her room, how they were able to bring in the giant thing without breaking anything was beyond her, especially for one like the sixth. Her cards were long forgotten as she went over to examine the bags.

"Who got this these?" In her hand was a thin white case with the picture of colorful silhouettes of people that appeared to be in the middle of dancing and in the bag she found a few others that were usually suited for families. The case was snatched away from her just as her eyes landed on the Wii console that had yet to be opened.

"That one is not of any importance to you." Ulquiorra returned the case back in the bag and pulled out the correct one that had a picture of a locked door covered with several chains.

She leered over at him in suspicion as he continued to bring out the box of the Play Station. "Are they yours?" She asked curiously.

"No. I will return momentarily, I trust that you know how to set up this device. If there is any trouble Grimmjow and the others will help you."

"Oi, who the hell said I would-"

"Keep in mind I still have your game as well Grimmjow."

Free of any whining he continued on to deliver the other console and games to Aizen. Once he had opened the doors and Aizen caught sight of the bags his face lit up happily. "Splendid Ulquiorra! As a reward you may have a month off duty." With that said he disappeared, leaving Ulquiorra to do nothing but either go back to his room or join the woman and see just what had made her so enthusiastic about such a trivial thing as a game. Seeing as he had nothing else to do he decided to see what the game Orihime wanted was.

Upon going back to the cell he found that there were several arrancars running out the room, Grimmjow included.

"What is this nonsense?" He asked tiredly. Maybe he should've stayed in his room.

"What in all that is sane made you get a horrible thing like that?" No answer was given as the cat made off with his own purchase of what looked to be a war game that had several soldiers dressed in the same way as the one he had seen in the magezine.

Shaking his head he went back in Orihime's cell to see what all the commotion was about. The lights wer shut off, the only light left was from the large screen that simply showed what looked to be a tunnel. In the background, it sounded as though several groans or they could have been whispers, com from all around him. Orihime turned to glance at him with a confused look. "Grimmjow-san and the others just left. They got scared of the game."

"What exactly scared them?" He found it hard to believe that anything scared the sixth espada.

"The opening. He tried to stay longer, but then he said that something was talking to him right when the character was traveling through the tunnel and he ran. Funny, huh?" Ulquiorra only sighed, losing all of what little respect he had for the hollow.

"Foolish."

"Not really. It is pretty scary, it gave me the chills!" She held her forearms as though the temperature had dropped.

"It is not even real, it cannot possibly instill fear when it cannot even hurt you physically."

"Then, will you stay with me in case I do get scared? I'm not asking you to play with me, just keep me company."

"Have I not been doing that the past few months?" Of course that was because it was his job, but now...

"Great! I'm sure I'll have nothing to worry about then!" She giggled and continued on with the opening act of the game.

* * *

A green ray of a cero blasted another splotch of black on the screen, forcing Orihime to pause the game for the hundrenth time. "Ulquiorra! Any more and I won't have enough space to see what's happening!" She scolded. "It was just another effect of taking the doll! I have the pendent, it'll go away!"

"You should not have taken the thing in the first place. Who in their right sort of mind takes things from others they do not know?"

"I thought it wouldn't mean anything! And I took that bracelet you gave me, what does that make me?"

"That is the result of your poor judgement. Look where it leads you."

"You're just scared."

"Nonsense."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you sitting behind me?" She had brought her knees to her chest because Ulquiorra was sitting behind with her in between his legs, his chest touching her back and no matter what she was saying, his eyes would not look away from the screen.

"There is no point in questioning my actions. I am your superior, I may do what I wish."

The cause of the problem was that which was connected to the walls. The things there looked as though they were growing from it were what appeared to be infant-like organisms crying and twitching in unnatural ways. There was a faint humming sound coming from a necklace and soon the things disappeared back into the wall leaving not a trace of their existence except for the doll stored in the box.

"See, all gone. Now I have to go back, all I needed was the medical-kit."

She returned back into what was a distorted and disturbed version of an apartment building. After entering through the gaping hole with red markings surrounding it, she approached the female character holding a thick chain in one arm, her face almost completely red with blood and covered with bandages, barely visible and in far worse condition than her companion. Just as she was about to go on, her health located at the left side of the game was deteriorating and the screen went slightly red as the woman began saying something not of the human language and slamming the chain against her injured arm covered in a cast. Orihime shrieked and threw the controller at the ground, turned and clutched onto Ulquiorra's head. He jumped at her scream, but was helpless to do anything but struggle in getting her off.

"What was that?"

"I don't know!"

The weird occurance stopped and the girl only whimpered and touched her arm gingerly. The character's health was lowered and she was reluctant to use the medical-kit so soon when she might have a need for it later. "Now I'm scared." She whispered, fiddling with the controller and not moving out of the room.

"Woman, they showed a rabbit with blood in its mouth pointing at you from a hole in the wall, a head fall from the window and a wall full of grotesque infants hardly known to resemble any being and you just say that _now_ you're scared?"

She thought over his words for a moment and nodded her head. "Here, you try!" She pushed the controller onto his chest and waited. "I'm sure you know the controls and obviously not scared." She mumbled and it was true he had looked at what she was doing and even read the small manual of the game on handling the character, but there was no way in hell that he was going to play this twisted psychological disturbing thing of a game. He was considering it to be some sort of weapon now.

"I thought you made it clear that I did not have to join in your game that is meant for a single player." He pushed it back towards her.

"But you have to!" She insisted, pushing the controller back and holding it there on his chest with his own hands still on the handles. "It's like you're Henry and I'm Eileen! The shinigami are out to get me and I 'm frail and wounded and all that!" She grabbed hold of his collar, dropping the controller, and started to shake him like a mad woman. "They're trying to sacrifice me!" She shouted. He wasn't sure, but it looked like small tears were forming at the corner of her wild eyes.

"You are being irrational. Continue on with your game." He pushed it back along with her hands and folded his arms. She whimpered, scooted closer to him as much as she could and tentatively moved on. At every sound of a creak or a hollow moan she would stop and wait and then go forward. It came to the part where there was the unmistakeable sound of snarling hounds and odd monkey-like trills coming from just around the corner. Around Orihime's waist arms tightened and the palms holding the controller were beginning to sweat in nervousness. She held up the axe and approached cautiously. They both held their breath as the character came closer and closer to the disfigured beasts. Hearts began to beat loud against their chest, sight and hearing suddenly became enhanced and right when the snarl of a cheetah's growl roared with the sound of a man's laughter from the screen echoed, the door to the room slammed open with a shout.

A bloodcurdling scream pierced throughout Las Noches. A cero blasted through the roof making the top of the building topple over.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! I DON'T WANT TO BE A SACRIFICE!" Orihime screamed with tears falling, her arms holding Ulquiorra's neck like a vice grip and he shooting ceros in every direction, wherever he heard a sound.

"CALM THE FREAK DOWN!" A body tackled the two down to the floor. Orihime still held onto Ulquiorra's neck, her body pressed tightly against his own, her eyes shut in fear. Ulquiorra's arms were pinned at his wrists by large hands and it seems that had brought back his mind, his eyes were staring mindlessly at the new hole in the ceiling. "What the hell, man?" Grimmjow screamed, blood running down his head from getting hit at the first shot.

"It was the game."

"Like hell it was the game! Aw, son of a freaking goat that hurt!" He got off and stood, the shorter male doing the same, but the woman refused to let go. "There's going to be a meeting soon, damn it... That is the freakin' last time I ever call you! And hell no I'm not playing that damn game either!"

He slammed the door shut only to have it fall out, bringing up dust. "Not picking that up!" He called from the hall. The two looked away from the door or at least Ulquiorra did and noticed that the game was left on; the woman had pressed pause out of reflex or luck and had froze the characters in place. He was surprised that the screen didn't shatter to the ground at this point. Looking all around once more he finally pried the girl off his arms, threw her over his shoulder and went off to find Halibel or someone to watch her while he would clean the mess and save the game. All the while she whimpered and cried and screamed at every shadow that came from the corner.

It took three days to get the room back in working order and get a new screen. Once Orihime got back in her normal room, she started playing again. Not without someone, namely Ulquiorra, to sit next to her while she played. After who knows how long she eventually finished the game.

"Hey Ulquiorra" They were back to being the bored prisoner and the bored guard. From his place against the wall where he was reading a book he gave a sound of acknowlegement. "Could you get me the other seven games and a new console?" She asked. His eyes slowly rose from his book to stare at the wall void of any emotion. Silent Horror welling inside him.

* * *

From the secret room of Aizen's there came lively music. "Uh Aizen, I'm pretty sure that you haven't gained any weight at all." Gin said uncomfortably from his place on the couch at the farthest part of the large room. "Well if ya did, I pretty sure it'd be gone by now..." He muttered the last part to himself seeing as the leader would not answer.

"Ya think we should call Orihime? See if his head's workin'?" He asked the blind man who only sat there with a hot cup of tea in hand.

"Hey speakin of which, the other time while I was takin' a walk down the halls I bumped into Ulqui. See, I had this little idea of making dolls; thought it would be a little fun!" He held up one that he had made with special care resembling a certain female shinigami. "Made one for everyone, even Aizen and you, but no matter what he wouldn't take it. Same with Hime-chan too. Odd huh?" He snickered as he readied a video camera. "Well whatever, this will be great for blackmail anyway."

-X-X-X-

**A/N:**** A sad attempt at humor, but sis did say to give my hand at it. So I did. I liked how it came out though. To those who know the game maybe it was a little funny and to those that don't well, it may have just seemed stupid and OOC. I'm not sure if she (Eileen) could have the chain thingy (have not played since forever. Kinda miss it though) at the time, but not that big of a deal. Barely noticed this, but it's the fourth game of Silent Hill and who better than to deal with it than Ulqui? Depending on reviews I might make more and see what kind of ending Orihime got. (If none then it stays a one-shot forever and we never know if Ulqui got her the other games or not.) XD**


End file.
